


kill me

by Evalina_um



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bottom Charles Calvin, Drama, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Top Henry Stickmin, Toppat 4 Life Ending |T4L (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Ellie Rose (Henry Stickmin)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evalina_um/pseuds/Evalina_um
Summary: 「我愛你。殺了我。」
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 25
Kudos: 31





	kill me

Charles一直以來都知道Henry Stickmin，這個惡名昭彰的大盜是什麼樣的人，而他也知道作為一個背景清白、為人正直的政府特工的Charles被將軍、被這個國家賦予了怎樣的期待與責任。在他小時候，一個小學班級裡的未來職業志願超過一半的人填的都是「特工」的時代，Charles在他人生目前的三十年年裡的一半時間都在克制著自己的慾望、深刻於人類基因中流傳著幾百萬年的慾望，他的和韓國偶像一樣的「不戀愛」原則迫使他不能以除了自瀆以外方式發洩慾望，這或許是另一個Charles深陷於名為「Henry Stickmin」的、佈滿荊棘的情坑的藉口。  
Henry一直都清楚的知道Charles所想要的是什麼，甚至比Charles本身還要清楚。Charles從來不清楚明明是同齡人，但Henry身上的成熟與看似已經看透Charles本質的目光是從哪裡來的，他只知道他被這個作為政府敵人的男人深深吸引。有些時候他只想躺在床上，讓大腦放空，將所有關於軍人的責任與榮耀和那些不可告人的機密丟在角落，等待那個幾乎站在世界頂端的男人將他佔有、把他當作一個什麼都不是的角色，一個沒有責任、沒有那些骯髒秘密的角色。  
他和他之間的聯繫薄如蟬翼，Charles在感受對方也同樣炙熱的體溫時似乎能夠聽到來自他母親的哭喊、將軍失望的嘆氣聲、戰友們充斥著憎恨的眼神。越發沈重的腳鏈、佈滿鮮紅傷痕的背脊、向脆弱的脖頸施加壓力的雙手，將靈魂剝落於空虛的軀殼，踐踏他的雙手、碾碎他的腳踝，一切都是如此瘋狂。這層來自深處的薄膜隨時都會破裂，被任何試圖闖入的事物戳破。  
今天又是一個Charles被迫留在軍隊裡的日子，他盯著鏡子，日夜勞累的後果在他臉上一目瞭然，他用食指放在嘴角，將不快樂的情緒拉高，但手指離開，沒有波動的海面又下降些許。他拿起牙刷打開水龍頭沾濕刷毛，再擠上薄荷味的牙膏，張開嘴，將舌頭蓋住粉嫩的下唇，舌尖彷彿還能嚐到那令人著迷的苦澀，他盯著鏡中自己滑稽的模樣，不禁發笑。Charles將舌頭收起，開始用牙刷清潔本就白皙的牙齒，然後用裝滿水的漱口杯往嘴裡倒入一些水，然後吐出，不理會腹部傳來的絞痛。他用清水往自己臉上潑，然後再用毛巾擦乾。  
Charles走向衣櫃，拉開門拿出他的軍外套和軍褲然後扔在床上。他脫下上衣和睡褲，被連接著女式內褲和絲襪的吊帶勒著一整夜的翹挺的雙臀在接觸空氣的一瞬間微微顫抖著，他沒有打算在這個寒冷的冬日穿上上衣，所以他只是將外衣穿在身上然後拉起拉鍊，接著迅速的穿上長褲，用手指理了理頭髮，將雙眼努力睜開而嘴角上揚，然後跑到門口穿上軍靴。  
多麼美好的一天！飛行員想道。  
昨夜的白雪厚重冰冷幾乎將這塊土地冷藏！綠林中沒有廢氣污染的清新空氣由外至內將他的肺部洗淨！他看著軍靴的鞋底印在白雪上不禁笑了出來，雖然在外套底下被冷風吹得硬起的乳頭摩擦著粗糙的外套表面很是敏感，他仍然面露笑容，美好的軀殼之下無法藏住心臟碎裂的聲音。  
Charles抬起腳，讓靴子接觸地面，他每走一步，似乎就能聽到一次某個人的咆哮，那聲音尖銳刺耳，穿過他的大腦刺穿他的耳膜再將他殺死。  
「早安！我最喜歡的飛行員！」  
某個人開心地朝他揮手，Charles對他笑了笑，然後走過去。  
「早安！」  
Charles笑著回答。

在兩人見面的一瞬間，Henry幾乎是把Charles撞到牆上粗暴地親吻他、把手伸進Charles的軍外套中尋找著衣服準備卻發現對方外衣之下只有柔軟的肌膚，他似乎為此更加興奮，用拇指與食指拉扯著已經被冷風與外衣的質感而硬起的乳頭。Henry把左腿插入Charles的雙腿之間摩擦著對方剛開始興奮的性器，那個正直的軍人在Henry嘴中呻吟著，沒有反抗，只是把手搭在軍方一直致力於逮捕的「敵人」肩上，不管過路人異樣的眼光和匆忙的步伐，親吻著、撫摸著。  
終於，在兩人都用盡肺部的氧氣後才戀戀不捨地分開，舌頭連接著彼此交換的唾液，他們喘著氣，不敢注視對方的雙瞳，氣氛僵凝直到其中一個人開口。  
「要不要去我家？」  
較矮的那個男性抬起頭看著Henry，他被剛才的親熱染上淡紅的面頰和草綠色的無辜雙眸直盯著那個沈默的男人。  
Henry點點頭，兩人又在小巷裡親了幾下後上了Charles的車。

車內氣氛很是尷尬，Charles雙手緊握著方向盤，雙腿仍然因為Stickmin那好得莫名其妙的吻技而酥軟，腿間的那已經硬起一半的器官隨著心跳聲的加速膨脹，他輕柔地呼吸試圖讓一切再次像門前的白雪讓他再次冷卻，卻只是讓他更加興奮。  
作為一個軍人，Charles卻十分享受和一個重大罪犯待在一起的每分每秒。這種愉悅並非出自「愛」——他永遠都不會對Stickmin產生愛意——而是出自一種對比，Henry不在乎Charles的感受，短暫的前戲、插入、射精，就這樣，沒有床後的甜言蜜語、沒有令人反胃的輕柔、沒有蜻蜓點水的親吻，只有獨裁式的自私，這是Henry作為罪犯的特質。  
Charles只是喜歡卸下他的榮耀罷了，他不喜歡那個人和那個人背後的團體，他不愛Stickmin，Charles Calvin沒有愛上Henry Stickmin 一絲一毫。他堅信道。在紅燈停下之時用左手輕輕摀住喉嚨，把將要湧出口腔的胃酸吞下。

他只是任由那個故事中的反派將他按在門上，在用食指與中指粗略擴張了那個已經事前準備好的後穴，然後把早就硬起的不一般尺寸的陰莖直接插到最底，讓那位在對方面前早已失去尊嚴的軍人高聲呻吟，疼痛與莫名的舒適夾雜在一起化作一股熱量直達他的性器，Charles把手臂環繞那個已經早就脫下禮帽的男人，把掛在膝蓋上的牛仔褲踢掉再用雙腿纏繞Henry的腰上，頭部仰起在隔音不好的租房呢喃著愛語。  
「太⋯⋯用力⋯⋯了！」  
Henry把Charles的話語在股間撞碎，用舌頭舔舐對方嘴角滴下的口水，再繼續扭著腰頂著男性腸道中的敏感點，操得懷中那人的呻吟變得脆弱又顫抖，只有幾個字母跳出喉嚨沒法拼成完整的句子。  
他緊緊抱著那個罪犯，乳頭在連續好幾小時的冷空氣的折磨下變得異常敏感，每一次摩擦到Henry的胸膛都會讓他的性器有高潮的衝動，卻又因為長時間的調教使得那個士兵不敢在他的「sir」射精之前就先射，只能挺著腰試圖抑制住幾乎要潰堤的性慾。  
「你看起來挺享受的。」  
Henry的語氣中帶著平常在飛船上對下屬們說話時的戲謔，他用嘴唇親吻著Charles臉頰暈紅上的雀斑，絲毫沒有減少抽插的速度，他抓緊Charles白嫩的臀部——他們都知道在做完之後那裡絕對會有一兩天消不掉的手印——些微肉體與金屬之間的碰撞聲混著呻吟與水聲顯得更加淫蕩。  
他放下飛行員的雙腿，拍了拍Charles的屁股，那人便乖巧地自己把深入腸道的陰莖慢慢取出，然後轉身彎下腰，用雙手抵住門代替被幹到有些顫抖的雙腿來穩住身體，等待身後人再次把他渴望已久的硬雞巴幹進Charles已經濕透的甬道。  
沒辦法看見身後情形的未知感讓Charles的心中呈現矛盾的狀態，興奮和恐懼感融進內心不可忽視的骯髒慾望，被隨意蹂躪的快感更勝25歲的他實現夢想那一刻。  
Henry只是看著Charles為了不讓他彎下腰而踮起腳尖讓那被折磨得可以的雙腿在情色地氛圍下更加脆弱，他看著那人被操開的小洞和由於剛才的抽插些許帶出的腸液，手伸向有些紅腫的臀瓣用拇指撫上被他捏出、掌摑出的傷口，有些成了細小的疤痕，有些仍在癒合，他把雙手放在那位飛行員的腰上把他拉上一些然後把陰莖插到最底。  
「嗚⋯⋯」  
Henry聽著Charles發出的些許嗚咽聲，他用被性慾填滿的大腦把這歸咎於剛才的粗暴，只是感受著Charles穴內的溫度、屁股柔軟的觸感和細瘦但仍然有些肌肉的腰，然後俯下身來輕咬他的肩膀，偶爾將嘴唇貼在他的後頸上親吻，而Charles屁股裡的肉棒並不像Henry的親吻那樣溫柔，相反，那幾乎稱得上是「暴力」，甚至讓Charles差點被幹射。  
再經過幾輪抽插之後Henry才終於射精，當Charles的被完全調教過的身軀在感受到腸內的液體後也才高潮。  
他把自己的性器拔出對方的體內，再用食指與中指把射在裡面的精液給操出一點，讓它順著穴口流出。  
Charles慢慢地調整姿勢，先是讓膝蓋慢慢貼到地板上，對於一個職業軍人來說剛剛的姿勢有點類似於他們平常的操練，會感到痠痛是正常的。然後他再把手放在地板上用來讓自己支撐好轉身然後坐下，儘管被內射了這麼多次，他仍然不習慣屁股中粘膩的感覺。  
他允許自己喘一會氣然後再去清洗自己和玄關，他閉上雙眼小歇一會，然後臉頰上柔軟的觸感。  
Charles睜開雙眼，看著那個人撫摸著他的臉頰，眼神投射出了殘忍的溫柔。  
「謝謝。」  
那人說。

那只是一句道謝的話而已。Charles提醒自己。Henry是一個徹頭徹尾的叛徒，叛徒從不可信。  
Stickmin背叛了他⋯⋯和整個政府，叛徒不可原諒。其他人是這麼告訴他的，而他也深信這一點。  
Charles走到鏡子前，打開水龍頭聽著在金屬摩擦所發出的嘰嘰聲後上千水滴撞在大理石制的洗手台的嘩啦聲，他用雙手捧住水拍在臉上然後把把手拉下。  
突然之間一股反胃的感覺腐蝕喉嚨從口中衝出落在潮濕凹槽順著排水孔流進水管，他摀住腹部試圖抑制這種詭異的感覺。  
今天太反常了，Charles想到，腦海中閃過一個詞。  
懷孕？他思考著。  
這個世代的男性少部分人是有能夠懷孕的機會的，那些學者們說是基因為了填補逐漸減少的女性人類而做的措施，某一些男性會為了確認而去做一個「孕檢」來確認自己是否有生殖腔。Charles也有做過這個測試，入伍前會要求交一份體檢結果蛋，其中一項便是孕檢，但他從沒看過那張結果單，因為他認為自己不是少數人。  
Charles用漱口杯裝了一些水用來清洗口腔然後打開水龍頭沖走嘔吐物和異味後跑到他的私人寢室開始翻找每一格抽屜，把他的抽屜裡的每一個東西都扔在床上。  
他是在衣櫥放雜物的那一格抽屜中的橘色透明資料夾中找到的那份文件，他坐在床上，用雙眼尋找著那一行文字。  
「妊娠可能：99.9%。」  
他唸出。原本只是匯聚於眼眶中的鹹水，然後是幾滴眼淚，而最終，這十個字讓他的衣領被沾溼。  
他的人生是一場惡夢。  
先是Charles人生中第一場失敗的任務——也就是Henry的背叛，然後是親戚集資跑路後父母的嚴重負債，接著是那場突襲導致他的戰友死在他的面前，而這一連串造成了最後的結局。  
他先殺死了自己的大腦，把身軀挖空把內藏存放在冷藏櫃，再將自己的雙目閉上用鎖鏈纏繞他的手腕，在用麻繩捆起他的雙腿，將身體完全獻給他的仇人——如同一個祭品。  
而換來的只有在生殖腔中吸取營養的胚胎。

Charles只是想像著，他下腹內臟裡存在的小生命只不過是一個突如其來的腫瘤，只是需要等待某一天，他將面龐以陰影籠罩，穿戴上不符合個性的衣服，走進那棟純白的已消毒墳墓，然後讓一切回歸正軌。  
他想要再次微笑，就像兩年前的Charles Calvin一樣。他只需要再次記起他是誰，記起他拿到了他的第一個遊戲主機、他的第一次深陷於戀愛中的模樣、他考上直升機駕駛員證照的時刻、他正式成為特工的那一瞬間。  
願耀陽照耀大地，連同他的內臟一起洗淨。  
軍靴踏過乾硬的泥土黏起一些沙又踩在深綠帳篷的防水布上，留下泥沙製成的腳印。  
「請問找我有什麼事嗎，將軍？」  
Charles先向Galeforce將軍行了一個標準的軍禮後開口，他將雙手與腳間的距離以標準的稍息姿勢擺放。  
「我們現在需要你去執行一次任務。」Galeforce將軍抬頭看著Charles，面露嚴肅：「我們發現禮帽幫正因為莫名原因發起一場內戰，我判定你是這次任務最適合的人選。」  
Charles的心臟似乎突然漏了半拍：「您是指⋯⋯」  
「Calvin，你的所作所為軍方皆看在眼裡。」  
Charles知道，與敵人私底下有所勾結幾乎等同於對軍方的背叛，他的愚昧使他把那些職業特工的實力拋在腦後，以為就以他一個小機師就能騙過整個政府。他點點頭，在離開前向將軍行了軍禮。  
在這一刻，腳下的泥土變得鬆軟，天空被不知名的生物吞噬，瞳孔取代太陽成為新的照明，盯著他，聚光燈打在那個男性，他將匕首刺向那位始作俑者，深入內心的黑色濃汁流入泥土，將他的世界染色，將他立起的破碎石碑打碎、埋進地底成為過去式。

他們發現了。  
Henry心想，聽著Ellie Rose在機械門另一端朝著Reginald吼聲，要求他讓她進入那一個只屬於「Toppat King」的房間讓Henry解釋她手機裡的那幾張照片。  
他知道Ellie Rose，這個只和他見過僅僅一面的女強人在Henry直面問題之前是不會善罷甘休的，而Henry也不想讓其他禮帽幫成員認為他只不過是一個偽小人導致這個幫派再次分裂，所以他只是嘆了口氣，然後親自按下開關讓門打開，Ellie讓雙臂在胸前交叉左手緊握著她的手機，雖然在門打開後沒有多說什麼但Henry仍然能感覺出Ellie所要表達的「如果他背叛了禮帽幫那麼她就會殺了他」。  
Ellie走進房間，淡紫色的高跟鞋鞋跟踏在大理石暗色調地板上發出清脆卻又令人恐懼的響聲。這位女士在禮帽幫中的地位幾乎等於行刑人，她的手段殘忍而果斷，Ellie擅長將受刑者的傷痛最大化，在套出情報或玩膩了後她會拿起手槍將其塞在受刑人的嘴中然後扣下板機。她的特殊專長更為她的神秘身世蒙上一層霧。  
「既然我們都知道發生了什麼事，」Ellie大膽地坐在Henry的雙人床上皺起眉：「我想先聽聽你會怎麼解釋。」  
「我和他之間沒有關係。」  
「哦，是哦，你管這叫『沒有關係』？」  
她舉著手機，沒有細框的手機使得裡面的照片更加顯目，那是一張昨日Henry和Charles白日在某個巷口中親吻的照片，照片拍得異常清晰。  
那張照片是昨天他和Charles Calvin，那個曾經同他出過一次任務（雖然那一次任務的結果對Charles很不友好就是了）的可愛飛行員幽會的照片。那時候是凌晨五點多的時候，照理來說那時候街上不會有多少人。  
「他很傷心，」Henry回想起Charles那時候透過耳麥傳達的喜悅和他現在的面容：「他需要依靠。」  
說他是被性慾迷惑雙目也好，說他是被Charles「偽裝」出的脆弱欺騙也罷，但事實上Henry的立場從未改變過，他不會為了Charles背叛禮帽幫，就像Charles不會背叛政府一樣。  
那只不過是一時的陪伴罷了。Henry想道。他只不過是給予Calvin的所欲所求，也僅此而已，沒有再多。  
「我不能接受這種說法，Stickmin。」Ellie搖搖頭，起身直直走向那個桌子，按下紅色的按鈕開口：「各位，請注意！這裡是緊急廣播！我們『偉大』的領袖——Henry Stickmin近日被發現與政府特工約會，我們為了他、為了這個幫派耗費了多少努力與資金、耗費了多少血與淚，而他，我們的領導居然在私底下與一名特工親親我我，我們真的能夠忍受這種隱患待在禮帽幫嗎？」  
廣播從各處響起，激起一陣慌亂的聲浪，Ellie繼續她充滿情緒的演講：「答案是不能！我們必須反坑這種吃裏扒外的行為！Henry Stickmin的時代結束了！」  
而Ellie的發言也得到相同的回應，其他人高聲呼喊著。  
「Henry Stickmin的時代結束了！」  
他們吶喊這了了句話，舉起手中的槍。  
這時Henry知道，他完蛋了。  
此時三個選項在他腦海中浮現。這時候走正門肯定是不行的，和Ellie硬剛也絕對不是一個好決定，只剩下通風口這一個選項了。  
Henry聽見門外的其他成員幾乎要將門打壞，他找出藏在西裝褲口袋中的遙控器，按下「緊急狀況」鍵，將整個房間的窗戶、大門都用目前已知最堅固的金屬封鎖，他用電動螺絲起子將通風口的十字螺絲弄鬆然後扯開擋板，然後爬進去。  
在他統治的兩年期間Henry早已將他們的陸上基地結構摸透，而爬通風管在他們這一行已經是傳統藝能了，而現在他只要去贓物存放處然後找到那個秘密出口就好了。  
「Stickmin逃走了，先找到他的人能夠成為下一任禮帽幫領導！」  
Henry幾乎能夠聽到Ellie的怒火，他手腳的速度也跟著變的匆忙。  
再一個左轉、直走到第二個叉路接著右轉，他把那個許久未修的擋板肘擊開，跌下去。  
他環視四周尋找著那個不為人知的、能夠帶領他脫離被推翻然後死亡的命運的出口。  
就在那裡、在那幅掛畫後！他走去，卻被一個聲音打斷。  
「你要去哪啊，前幫主？」Ellie鎖上門，將獵槍指著Henry：「你真的以為我不知道這裡嗎？」  
眼下幾乎沒有希望，他咬著下唇，舉起雙手走向Ellie準備投降，被玻璃碎裂聲打斷。  
「不許動⋯⋯Henry？」  
他轉頭，只見Charles從天窗跳下，讓腳著地以減輕疼痛然後站起舉起槍對著Henry，他能看見Charles面頰上被玻璃割出的些許傷痕。  
那位女士似乎也很驚訝這位突然的訪客，她微微拉下她的薰衣草色禮帽饒有興致的說：「你就是照片裡的那個人吧？」  
Charles花了幾秒來理解那位禮帽幫成員所說的話，最終他得出了一個結論——禮帽幫的混亂是因為他和Henry的私密關係而引起的。  
「可能吧？」  
Charles用模糊的字眼回答。  
Ellie將槍口對準在Henry和Charles交替，像是忽然想到了什麼般，開口：「如果你殺了這個小特工然後將他的屍體帶回去示眾的話也許你還有一線生機，Stickmin。」  
她用另一隻手將槍扔在地上，再用左腳將它踢向Henry。  
Henry彎腰，撿起槍，他盯著手中的金屬，將它握起，瞪大雙眼看相Ellie。  
「殺了他，證明你沒有背叛我們。」

選擇。  
又是一個選擇。  
在Henry的人生中⋯⋯或者是遊戲中，他做出了多少的選擇，他的選擇帶來了什麼不可逆的後果？  
從一座蓋在荒郊野外銀行到美國最大黑幫的老大，再到這般狼狽，他經歷了多少失敗，多少「Retry」？  
他真的累了。  
他看著顯示在眼前的「殺了Charles」、「投降」、「逃跑」圖示，天神給了三個選項讓他選擇，而他也知道哪一個才是神所希望的結局，Henry當然知道。  
死亡造就進化，進化造就社會，社會造就階級，階級造就分裂，分裂造就戰爭，自私造就人類，而選擇造就毀滅。  
每一次，那三個選項都會躍上他的眼球佔據版面。  
Henry不會讓天神失望，即使這違背了他的大腦。

「如果我殺了他，妳會放下槍，對吧？」  
Ellie點點頭。她知道，那一把槍只有一發子彈，而Henry身上甚麼武器都沒有，他沒有反咬一口的機會。  
他轉向Charles將槍對準特工的胸口。  
Charles只是愣了一下，但又反應過來。他緩緩將槍放下，把耳麥折斷，走近Henry，讓槍口貼在胸膛上，用手讓其對準心臟。  
「不要道歉，不要說再見，你可以閉上雙眼，把我當作其他人。」他開口，左手抬起撫摸著Henry的臉頰，用拇指拂去眼淚，他向他微笑著：「我一直都不知道該怎麼面對自己的情感，太多、太多事佔據了我的內心，但現在，我可以告訴你——」  
「——我愛你。殺了我。」

兩聲槍響，鮮血流進價值上千萬的地毯。

Ellie不敢相信，在她聽到Henry開槍的槍響後果斷放下獵槍後Henry的禮帽裡居然還有一把手槍，子彈穿過高級質料的襯衫與皮膚，打碎內臟結構而金屬卡在其中，淡色的外衣讓鮮紅的血液更加明顯，她摀住胸口，指頭也染上顏色，在硬撐了幾秒後失去意識倒地。  
第一聲槍響是打在Charles的膝蓋，而第二聲是Ellie的胸腔。  
Henry選擇了第四個選項——「從心」。

Henry扯下掛畫，從口袋中翻出鑰匙打開厚重的鐵門，握住那人的手腕跑進去然後將鐵門關起。  
Charles停下腳步。  
「怎麼了？」  
Henry看著Charles，神情有些慌張。  
「我懷孕了，我應該早點告訴你的，我現在可能要暈——」  
話音未落，Charles便失去意識。  
Henry沒有多想，只是把雙手分別放在他的背部與膝關節後方將那位已經失去意識的孕夫抱起繼續前進。  
通道中只有微弱的火光照亮前方的路徑，皮鞋跟踏在石磚的響聲清晰，他不敢走太慢也不敢用跑的，一是怕後面又有人追上來，二是怕晃醒懷中的男人，他只能試圖快步走，踏上階梯。  
接下來這一段會變得有些麻煩——他們必須爬梯子。  
Henry先把Charles放下讓他靠坐在牆上，然後先爬上一點打開活版門，他將腰間的皮帶解開，在背起Charles後讓雙手繞過Henry的手臂交叉然後用皮帶捆住，這樣Charles基本上就不會掉下（如果捆得夠緊的話），他們站在梯子前方，Henry抬頭看著名為出口的方格中的藍天，雙手握住梯桿。  
一階、兩階、三階、四階⋯⋯Charles的體重和一般男性幾乎沒有差別，Henry基本上還能負擔，但如果梯子再長一點情況就不一樣了。他只能慶幸當初在設計這部分的時候沒有蠢到把梯子變得太長。  
在躺倒草坪的那一刻彷彿重獲新生，他喘著氣，將皮帶解開，然後收在口袋中，Henry將Charles再次抱起。他能夠看見Charles所屬的軍隊逮捕了許多禮帽幫成員，而幾位醫師用擔架抬起被白布覆蓋的屍體，他看見些許垂下的紅髮，只是在心中對她道歉。  
如果Henry走去那裡的話他也會被逮捕，吃上低至十幾年高至死刑的牢飯。  
隨便啦。他盯著懷中沾上些許紅色的面龐心想。  
他朝著那位留著長鬍子帶著軍帽的眼熟的先生跑去，軍隊一看到他和懷中像是死去般熟睡的特工立刻舉起了牆對準。  
Henry沒有理會他們，只是把Charles交給對方：「他懷孕了，大腿中了一槍。你們可以逮捕我，但照顧好他，拜託。」  
Galeforce將軍接過昏迷的Charles，有些疑惑地看著對方：「你為什麼這麼做？」  
Henry只是低下頭，看著Charles：「⋯⋯我只是覺得我應該要這麼做。」  
Henry能夠想起那一刻，當那個聲音溫柔的在他耳邊響起，而爆炸掩過未完成的語句。  
他永遠忘不了那個結局，也從從未不覺得自己不愧對Charles。  
這是他能夠為他做的最後一件事。

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道，很多bug，這就是為什麼會有這玩意兒會有兩章


End file.
